<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stop the things you do by orphann_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336902">stop the things you do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphann_account/pseuds/orphann_account'>orphann_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Put a Spell on You [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5x04, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Panties, kind of, o yeah, the important thing is the panties</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:01:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphann_account/pseuds/orphann_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Then tell me something only I would know."<br/>"Rhonda Hurley. We were, uh... 19. She made us try on her panties. They were pink. And satiny. And you know what? We kind of liked it."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Put a Spell on You [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>stop the things you do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>of course who coulda seen this coming!! it was me. cmon. u think im gonna take that and NOT write a fic?<br/>i think the beginning might be a lil ooc but also i just wanted an excuse to write smut. so. i think it's easier to say they're already in a relationship, which a lot of fics do and i think that's very fun and sexy, but also i like the thought of what on earth could get the two of them together. this one's a lil ambiguous tho, so u can read it as an established relationship or not. dealer's choice.<br/>anyway hope u enjoy i am having a good time writing these :)<br/>(title is from the jay hawkins version of i put a spell on you, cause that's my fave)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So maybe the rumor mill up in heaven was a little more advanced than anyone expected, particularly Dean. He thinks it’s a little unfair that a., Zachariah was apparently listening in to his little conversation with his future self, which he thought was, y’know, safe and not being overheard. And b., that Zachariah, his cool angel buddy, would take that story and immediately tell all the other angels in heaven.</p><p>That was sarcasm. Zachariah sucks and Dean should’ve expected not to be able to trust him to keep anything to himself.</p><p>Of course, Dean didn’t <em>know</em> Zachariah was going to spread his (mild!!!) panties kink to the other angels, and he’s almost mad he had to find out from Castiel.</p><p>It’s a couple days later, after being zapped back to the past after telling Zachariah to suck it (which… may have been the cause of his ire and the spreading of his kink), while Sam is out doing research or something (Dean wasn’t really listening). There’s the telltale flutter of wings, and Dean sighs into his hands where he’s sitting at the table. No matter what angel is showing up to harass him, it can’t be good.</p><p>When Castiel appears in his line of vision, he lets out another sigh, this one closer to relief. At least he wasn’t going to have to tell Zachariah to fuck off again. He knows Zachariah can’t hurt him, but surely, at some point, there would be one too many “fuck off”s and he’d probably get beat up.</p><p>Anyway.</p><p>Castiel says, “Hello, Dean,” and it interrupts Dean’s train of thought, so he focuses his attention on the angel in front of him.</p><p>“Cas. I’m guessing you’re here to tell me the apocalypse has been solved and we can go back to hunting normal things?”</p><p>Per the usual, sarcasm flies right over Cas’s head, and he responds with a little frown, “Unfortunately, no, it won’t be that easy.”</p><p>“Yeah, I-“ Dean decides to skip right over that with a shake of his head. “Why are you here, Cas?”</p><p>“I’ve come here to warn you,” Cas responds, and if Dean didn’t know him so well, he could’ve sworn the angel looks… uncomfortable.</p><p>“Okay. About?”</p><p>“Well, it’s-“ Cas pauses, and now he definitely looks uncomfortable. “Zachariah showed you a version of the future the other day, one in which the Croatoan virus had taken over the world.”</p><p>“Yeah? And? I still told him no.”</p><p>“And he was watching you the whole time, every move you made.”</p><p>“Yeah, I figured.”</p><p>“And he could hear everything you could hear.”</p><p>“Get to the point, Cas.”</p><p>“You’re the laughingstock of heaven,” Cas, who normally measures his words so carefully, blurts out.</p><p>A muscle twitches in Dean’s jaw. “Excuse me?”</p><p>“I mean-“ Cas is now visibly flustered, a look Dean isn’t sure he likes on him. At least, not in a context where he needs answers. “Zachariah… overheard your conversation with your potential future self. You talked about an experience you had, to prove to him it was you.”</p><p>“What-“ Dean starts, before recalling talking about his time with the panties and that girl, and his face colors rather quickly.</p><p>“You remember. Zachariah told the rest of heaven about it, another bit of propaganda to turn them against you.”</p><p>“He- he told-“ Dean can’t even get the words out, the thought a little too much for him. All of heaven kinkshaming him. That’s… if you told him a couple years ago that angels would be shaming him for a kink he tried one time for the benefit of the girl he was with, he would shoot you.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Dean stands up abruptly, needing to get some of this anxious energy out before he explodes, thoughts running wild through his mind. He wipes his hand on the thighs of his jeans, avoiding eye contact with Cas, who he’s sure is staring into his soul with that usual piercing gaze of his. He’s having trouble formulating his thoughts long enough to get them out, but he manages, “That was- that was one time, for a girl I liked, and it’s one of the few things I’ve never told anyone, the one thing that would get future me not to shoot <em>current</em> me-“</p><p>“I understand, I’m not the one indicting you for your- your preferences-“ Cas can see how he’s ignited the situation, and now he’s desperately trying to diffuse it.</p><p>“That’s just- just <em>wrong</em>, man,” Dean grimaces, landing on the end of the bed he’d been sleeping on and resisting the urge to hide his burning face in his hands. “I’ve killed… probably hundreds of monsters, at this point, and… and almost as many actual humans… told heaven to screw off more times than I can count and, and this is the thing they’ve decided to hold over me?”</p><p>“I don’t understand it either,” Cas says with a frown. “The angels seem to find it amusing.”</p><p>Dean gives a half-laugh, but there’s no humor in it. “And you found out about this how?”</p><p>“I’m not completely cut off from heaven. I have my sources.”</p><p>The words roll right off of Dean, who, even though he asked, really couldn’t care less about how Cas knows. The angel wouldn’t lie to him. Especially when only Zachariah could’ve known.</p><p>There’s a silence both of them refuse to fill, while Dean processes and Cas thinks about how best to fix things. Not that it was his fault, but the messenger will always get shot.</p><p>“What did you like about it?”</p><p>Well. That’s not what Cas meant to say.</p><p>Dean raises his head, looking at Cas with an incredulous expression. “What?”</p><p>Cas flicks his eyes away, hands twitching uselessly at his sides, like they don’t know where to go. “The… women’s underwear. You said you- you liked it. I was- I’m… curious.”</p><p>“Are you- are you serious right now, Cas?” Dean’s expression has gotten even more confused and bewildered, the corner of his mouth twitching as if he’s prepared to laugh if Cas is joking. Cas doesn’t joke, though.</p><p>“Yes,” Cas says simply, not even trying to justify his curiosity. So sue him, he’s learning more and more about humans (Dean) every day, and wearing women’s underwear as… sexual play wasn’t something he’d seen coming.</p><p>Dean blinks several times, thinking about how best to explain his kink to the angel. “Well, it’s, uh… I hadn’t thought about it before that. I was 19, though, and Rhonda was <em>hot</em>, so I wasn’t gonna say <em>no</em>. They were, uh, pink, but the- it wasn’t about the color. It was about the- the feel, when they, they settle on your hips and they’re freakin’ <em>soft </em>and <em>satiny</em> and they just feel so nice up against your- uh-“ He’s flushed, and he refuses to finish that sentence, avoiding eye contact with Cas.</p><p>“It doesn’t feel- demeaning?” Cas asks with a frown on his face.</p><p>Dean snorts, “No. They’re cute and comfortable. They’re only demeaning if you let them… demean… you,” he trails off. That didn’t really make sense.</p><p>“That didn’t make sense,” Cas says, frown deepening.</p><p>“Yeah, I know, I know. Listen, I don’t care if heaven’s- <em>laughing</em> at me, man. That’s their problem,” Dean grumbles.</p><p>“I want to try it,” Cas cuts through Dean’s complaining.</p><p>“<em>What</em>?”</p><p>“You know since I’ve been cut off from heaven, I’ve been feeling more… human as time goes on. I’ve tried eating, sleeping. If you like it, I want to try it,” Cas says firmly.</p><p>“Trying on <em>panties</em> isn’t the same thing as trying a <em>hamburger</em>, Cas,” Dean says, incredibly confused. It doesn’t matter, because Cas is gone with a flutter of wings by the time Dean reaches the end of his sentence, and he groans into his hands. Of course, the thought of Cas in panties starts to sink in, and it’s not <em>not</em> appetizing. An angel of the Lord, wearing nothing (for Dean) but a nice, lacy pair of white panties, maybe with little bows-</p><p>And with a flutter of wings, Cas is interrupting Dean’s train of thought once more.</p><p>“Where’d you go, man?” Dean asks, spreading his hands in a <em>what the fuck</em> gesture.</p><p>“Went to try on women’s underwear.”</p><p>“Y- y- <em>you</em>-“</p><p>“It felt nice, but it didn’t really appeal to me in the way I assume it appeals to you,” Cas says with a shrug. No harm, no foul. Then, and here’s the kicker, he produces a bag clearly labeled <em>Victoria’s Secret</em> on the side. “I never did find out what the secret was, but I got you some if you wanted to try it on.”</p><p>Dean can only process so much information at once, but the chief thing that’s bangin’ around in his head is that because Dean explored a kink <em>one time</em>, Cas went and tried it. Tried on panties. Tried- on- and <em>got him</em>- <em>got him some</em>-</p><p>Before Dean can even say anything, Cas is bringing the bag over to where Dean is sitting on the bed, then pulling out different ones he had apparently gotten. “I didn’t know what you like, so I got a variety.”</p><p>“Cas.”</p><p>“I also had to guess your size, but I figured this would fit you fine.”</p><p>“Cas.”</p><p>“Of course, if you don’t like them, I can return-“</p><p>“Cas!”</p><p>Cas pauses in unpacking the panties to look up at Dean, letting a particularly lacy purple one drop from his fingers to the bedspread. “What?”</p><p>“Y-“ Dean can’t really articulate what he’s feeling. Common enough around Cas. He sighs, tries again. “Are you- I mean, are you sure? About-“ Dean doesn’t need to finish his sentence.</p><p>“Yes,” Cas says, expression sure. And with no more response from Dean, sitting there with a relatively neutral expression on his face, Cas unpacks the rest of the panties, dumping the spread on the bed, about 15, 20 pairs total by Dean’s guess.</p><p>Wordlessly, Dean flicks his eyes down to the pile, starts combing through them. The… <em>thing</em> with Rhonda was never really about her panties specifically, it was more the feel of them, the way they fit him, the way they made his dick look fucking <em>amazing</em>. And sure, this is with Cas, but… this is with <em>Cas</em>.</p><p>So he flips through the <em>really</em> lacy ones, the ones with the hearts on them, the ones that he <em>knows</em> would chafe his dick to hell and back. None are really catching his attention, until one does.</p><p>It’s a soft, muted deep blue, with just the tiniest bit of lace trim, the material soft and satiny and slipping through Dean’s fingers in a way that he knows will feel great against his junk. He swallows, his throat dry. “This one.”</p><p>Cas doesn’t respond, watching neutrally as Dean strips relatively quickly, nerves getting the better of him. Cas’s gaze turns less than neutral, though, as more of Dean’s skin is revealed, and God, he keeps it so <em>covered up</em> all the time, wearing layers upon layers and it’s when his shirt comes off and the handprint <em>Cas left on him</em> is revealed that Cas takes a stuttered breath. Dean doesn’t notice, too focused on taking his jeans and underwear off, and then he’s picking up the panties, unaware of Cas’s gaze now desperately trying to avoid Dean’s dick, which he couldn’t help but notice is at least interested, on its way to hard. Then Dean is putting the panties on, shivering when he feels the material slide up his thighs, and flushing when they settle on his hips, cupping his junk in a <em>really</em> nice way.</p><p>It’s then he looks up to see Cas giving him a <em>look</em>, eyes settled at the panties and the way they hug his hips and frame his dick. “Cas?”</p><p>Cas doesn’t respond- can’t- but is coming closer, hands twitching at his sides like he might do something dumb, like reach out and touch Dean.</p><p>Dean clears his throat and tries again, “Cas?” But the way the fabric shifts across his cock when he does and the angel’s proximity are making him harder, and he’s not quite sure why Cas hasn’t flown his ass out of here.</p><p>In a second, Cas has pushed Dean onto his back on the bed and the angel’s on top of him on his hands and knees, looking into Dean’s eyes this time. “Tell me to stop,” Cas says quietly, and his voice is deep and gruff normally but it’s somehow hit a new register that does things to Dean’s body.</p><p>Dean swallows nervously, but does nothing, eyes searching Cas’s, and he notices how dilated his pupils are, a thing ring of electric blue swimming in a sea of black. Cas takes Dean’s silence as permission and noses his way down his neck, breath puffing out against Dean’s collarbone as he brushes a thumb over the hand mark on Dean’s arm. He wasn’t lying when he told Dean the panties didn’t have the same effect on him as they had on the hunter, but seeing Dean actually <em>in</em> them, was- something else. It made his gut curl, in a pleasurable way.</p><p>The touch has Dean unwittingly arching up into Cas, pulse quickening and skin flushing. He’s really not sure how they got here, but the thought of Cas making him come in the panties has now made a permanent residence in his mind and he wouldn’t stop Cas if the world was ending.</p><p>Cas keeps his head at Dean’s collarbone, but slides one hand down, head tilted to watch its progress, fingers skipping across Dean’s chest like a stone over water, down to the V of his hips, the top of the panties. His fingers brush where the top of the fabric meets Dean’s abdomen, causing a sharp inhale from Dean, then down to where Dean’s thigh meets the fabric, skipping around the obvious bulge in front.</p><p>“Cas,” Dean says, hoarse already, view of where exactly Cas’s exploring hands are going blocked by his head.</p><p>Cas shushes him, making Dean shift his hips, annoyed, but Cas slides two fingers under the fabric, over the juncture of Dean’s hip and thigh, lifts it up, lets go so it snaps against Dean’s skin. Dean groans, not sure he can take much more of the teasing, almost fully hard at this point. Cas presses a chaste kiss to his collarbone, consoling him almost kindly, before biting down, intending to leave a mark just like the one he left on Dean’s arm.</p><p>Dean gasps out a garbled version of Cas’s name, a little unable to believe the angel just <em>bit</em> him, but he’s in for more shocks as suddenly there’s naked skin over him, Cas’s clothes wooshing away, and there’s a hand closing over the bulge his cock is making in the panties. Dean lets out a moan- the way Cas’s hand feels through the fabric is freaking amazing, and when he gives a squeeze, Dean arches up into the touch, clenching his hands in the bedsheets.</p><p>Once Cas’s clothes are gone, he realizes how hard he is, and he can’t stop himself from pressing up against Dean, cock pushing against the hunter’s bulge. And he has to admit, the fabric feels <em>good</em>, although he thinks he enjoys it in less of a sexual sense on himself. On Dean, of course, he’s not sure exactly why he likes it, but there’s something about the way they fit him, the way he can see just the smallest touch of liquid staining the fabric where the head of Dean’s cock presses against it.</p><p>Cas sucks in a breath, brushing his thumb over the liquid stain and pressing his hips closer. Dean tilts his head back, whining between heavy breaths for Cas to <em>get on with it</em>. Cas refuses with a shake of his head, biting a matching mark on the other side of Dean’s collarbone before nosing his way down the other’s chest. He flicks his tongue over a hardened nipple, prompting a high-pitched noise Dean will later <em>swear</em> he didn’t make, then keeps going until he’s faced with the bulge in the panties.</p><p>There’s a pause, where their breathing fills the air, and Cas can practically hear Dean’s pulse racing under his skin. Then Dean shifts his hips hungrily, and Cas presses his cheek against his cock, sliding his tongue up the side. The fabric is gross against his tongue, but it’s worth it for the noise Dean makes, bucking his hips up and groaning out Cas’s name.</p><p>“Cas, <em>please</em>…”</p><p>Cas smiles, then moves to where the head is pressed against the fabric, seals his lips around it, and <em>sucks</em>.</p><p>Dean actually shouts, hands yanking at the sheets at the sensation and tilting his head to press his face into the pillow, feeling overwhelmed.</p><p>Cas’s smile widens, and he flicks his tongue over where he’s pretty sure the slit in the head is, just to make Dean gasp and try to buck his hips again. Cas pins his hips to the bed with one hand, though, while he uses the other to squeeze at the base of Dean’s cock, rubbing the fabric against the hunter’s skin. Dean pants, eyes locked onto the crown of Cas’s head, dipping as he slides the suction of his mouth down the shaft of Dean’s cock and back up, wetting the fabric. Dean’s pretty sure he’s going to ruin this pair of panties. He’s also pretty sure it’s worth it.</p><p>Cas shifts his hips to slide his cock against the bedsheets, and he moans into Dean’s cock, feeling the soft material against his apparently very hard and needy cock. He’s focused on Dean’s pleasure, though, so he ignores it for the time, furrowing his eyebrows and moving his mouth back to the base of Dean’s cock. At his moan, though, Dean moans in response, feeling the vibrations through the fabric, his cock, up to the base of his spine. Cas takes notice, and moans again, this time into the head of Dean’s cock, and Dean groans out Cas’s name, arches his back.</p><p>“Cas, if you don’t stop, I’m- I’m-“ Dean stutters, head tilting back to get some cool air on his sweat-shiny neck and pulse quickening as he gets close.</p><p>Cas only doubles his efforts, gripping Dean’s cock the best he can through the fabric and sucking on as much as he can. While he can’t really get his mouth around it like he could with the panties off, he’s sure the moist fabric is creating all sorts of fun sensations against Dean’s cock, if how much precum has leaked into the fabric is evident.</p><p>Dean moans, higher and higher until he’s shouting Cas’s name and coming, cock spurting into the fabric and darkening it, while Cas keeps his eyes locked onto Dean’s face, using his tongue to work Dean through his orgasm.</p><p>Finally, Dean weakly pushes at Cas’s head, trying to detach him from his now over-sensitive cock. Cas lifts his head, almost leaning into Dean’s touch, before moving back up to press needy kisses to Dean’s jaw. Dean moves his hands to hold Cas’s face, move his face to press a kiss to his lips, moist and puffy from sucking at Dean’s cock through the panties for so long. Cas kisses back needily, cock slip-sliding against Dean’s abdomen and smearing some leaking precum across it.</p><p>Dean pries Cas’s lips open with his tongue, skates his hand down to grasp Cas’s cock, plenty hard from sucking Dean off. Cas makes a broken sound into Dean’s mouth, pleasure overloading his brain and barely able to flick his tongue back against Dean’s, jerking his hips into Dean’s grip. Dean gets the message and starts jerking him off quick, using the precum leaking out as lube to smoothen his grip. Cas can barely breathe, shaky on his elbows as he thrusts the best he can into Dean’s grip, groaning when Dean starts twisting on the upstroke. Seeing Dean come was just too much for him, and so he doesn’t last long before he’s moaning, “Dean, I- I’m, I think-“</p><p>“Go ahead, Cas,” Dean murmurs into Cas’s open mouth, squeezing the head of Cas’s cock and feeling his own cock twitch half-heartedly at the noise that comes out of the angel’s mouth.</p><p>“Dean!” Cas wails, coming hard in Dean’s hand, getting his come all over Dean’s hand and stomach as he arches over the hunter. Dean works him through it, eyes locked on Cas’s o-face, definitely memorizing it for sometime later.</p><p>Cas comes down from his high, presses his forehead to Dean’s (sweaty, ew), then lies down next to him on the bed, draping an arm over Dean’s chest.</p><p>“Okay, I get the underwear now,” Cas mumbles into Dean’s ear.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i did NOT have a certain set of panties in mind but i thought about what would appeal to dean. although maybe he'd like something more feminine idk<br/>i also think these r getting progressively longer and more feel-y.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>